Erinnerungen!
by Jackylein
Summary: Das mit dem Erinnern ist immer so eine Sache. Einiges will man wissen, anderes nicht. ) Später auch Rating: M.
1. Chapter 1

Was ist passiert?

Die Vögel zwitscherten leise vor sich hin und die ersten Strahlen der Sonne durchfluteten ihr Zimmer. Eine kleine Frühlingsbrise umspielte ihre Nase. Hermine versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, nur um dann feststellen zu müssen, dass ihr ganzer Körper und besonders Kopf von einer Dampfwalze überfahren worden waren. Wo kamen bloß diese Schmerzen her?

Leicht stöhnte sie auf und versuchte sich auf die Seite zu drehen.

~Ach du meine Güte~ Hermine geriet ihn Panik. Ihre Bettseite war nicht leer. Da lag jemand. Und diese Person schlummerte noch in aller Seelenruhe weiter.

Den Schmerz ignorierend lugte sie über die schlafende Person. Konnte jedoch nichts erkennen, da diese die Bettdecke über den Kopf gezogen hatte.

Vorsichtig und mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen stand Hermine auf. Sie musste wissen wer da in ihrem Bett lag.

Und schon überkam sie die nächste Panikattacke. Sie war nackt.

~Wieso um alles in der Welt bin ich nackt? Was ist passiert? Bei Merlins Barte das darf jawohl alles nicht wahr sein.~

Schnell schnappte sie sich ihren Morgenmantel, der komischer Weise auf dem Boden lag, wo er doch eigentlich ordnungsgemäß auf dem Stuhl liegen müsste. Hermine hob Stirnrunzelnd den Kopf und sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Ihr klappte der Mund auf.

„Oh nein, was ist hier passiert?" sprach sie leise aus.

Das Zimmer glich einem Chaos. Die Bücher aus dem Regal lagen wild verstreut im Zimmer, ihr sonst so piekfeiner Schreibtisch mit dem Stapel Pergamentblätter und der Schreibfehler war heillos durchgewühlt. Ihre Zimmergardinen hingen nur noch an der einen Seite richtig fest. Und überall lagen Kleidungsstücke. Ihre Schuhe, ihr Rock, ihre Bluse, ihre Unterwäsche. Alles war durch einader gemischt mit den passenden Männergegenstücken.

~Bittte, bitte. Lass mich nicht das getan haben, wonach es hier aussieht~

Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. Sie muss verhext worden sein. Anders war das hier gar nicht zu erklären. Aber jetzt musste erstmal geklärt werden, wer dort noch immer bei ihr im Bett liegt.

Ein grunzen lies sie erstarren. Schnell eilte ihr Blick zu der schlafenden Person. Aber es regte sich nichts.

Sie bückte sich und griff nach dem einen Schuh. Sie drehte ihn hin und her. ~Sieht teuer aus~. Sie lies den Schuh wieder zu Boden gleiten und ihr Blick glitt zu einer Krawatte. Grün/gelb. Ihr stockte der Atem.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Bitte lass dort keinen Slytherin liegen."

Sie straffte die Schultern und ging mit schnellen Schritten zu der Bettseite mit der schlafenden Person. Sie griff oben an die Bettdecke und atmete noch mal tief ein.

~Ok, du zählst jetzt bis drei und dann ziehst du die Decke weg~

„1...2...2,5...3" Und sie zog die Decke weg. Sofort erblickte sie die blonden Haare und den feingliedrigen, leicht muskulösen Körper...der ebenfalls keine Unterwäsche an hatte. Die schamesröte stieg ihr ins Gesicht und sie lies die Decke wieder fallen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden der Schockstarre fing sie an zu schreien.

Draco stieß panisch nach oben und suchte sich im Raum um. Direkt vor ihm stand eine schreiende Hermine.

„Halt die Klappe Granger."

Hermine hörte auf zu schreien. Und starrte Draco nur schockiert an.

Erst langsam fing Draco an zu realisieren, dass er gar nicht in seinem Zimmer war. Er schaute sich weiter um. ~Na hier ging aber die Eule ab~.

Dann fiel ihm Hermine wieder ein.

„Granger, verdammt. Was zum Teufel machst du hier? Und was mache ich hier? Welchen üblen Zauber hast du benutzt? Ich warne dich, sag es mir gleich, sonst wirst du was erleben."

„Wie...was...ich?..." Hermine vielen nur langsam Wörter wieder ein, die einen Sinn ergaben und auch einen richtigen Satz zu stande bringen konnte.

„Na wird's bald. Ich will meine Antwort haben". Draco schwang die Beine übers Bett und versuchte aufzustehen, ihm wurde schwummerig und sein Kopf drohte zu explodieren.

„Bei Merlin, was hast du mit mir gemacht? Dafür wirst du büßen. Elendes Schlammblut."

Das war das ausschlaggebende Wort für Hermine, dass sich ihre Gedanken wieder ordneten und sie zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte.

„Was ich hier mache Frettchen? Was machst DU hier? In meinem Zimmer? Ich soll dich verhext haben? Schon klar... und dann schlepp ich dich in mein Zimmer, zieh dich und mich aus und leg mich dann mit dir in mein Bett oder was? Du spinnst jawohl. Sieh zu, dass du raus kommst. Du arroganter Schnösel."

Hermine hatte sich so in Rage geschrien, dass sie gar nicht merkte, wie ausser Atmen sie auf einmal war.

Draco starrte sie nur an. Erkenntnis schien sich in ihm breit zu machen. Er lugte unter die Decke und musste feststellen, dass Granger recht hatte. Er war nackt.

Beide starrten sich an. Hermine war die erste, die reagierte.

„Brauchst du eine extra Einladung? Nimm deine Sachen und geh. RAUS HIER!"

„Du elendes, dreckiges Schlammblut, was auch immer du hier für ein krankes Spiel spielst, damit wirst du nicht durchkommen. Ich mach dich fertig."

Draco stand auf und schnappte sich seine Kleidung. Er schlüpfte in die Hosen und zog sich sein Hemd über, bevor er verschwand und die Tür hinter sich zuschlug.

Hermine sackte auf dem Boden zusammen. Tränen liefen ihr in Sturzbächen über die Wangen.

„Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein... nicht dieses Frettchen...nein...das muss doch ein schlechter Traum sein...was ist nur passiert?"

Nach schier unendlich langer Zeit klopfte es an ihre Zimmertür.

„Hermine, bist du schon wach? Darf ich reinkommen?" Draussen stand ihre beste Freundin Ginny. Diese öffnete die Tür und sah ihre Freundin wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Boden sitzen und den Kopf auf die Knie gelegt.

„Bei Merlin, süße, was ist denn los?" Ginny eilte sofort zu ihr.

Hermine sah kurz hoch und stürzte sich unter erneuten Tränen in die Arme von der kleinen Weasley.

„Ich...er...nein...was...zum Teufel...niemals...nackt..." Bei Ginny kamen immer nur Bruchstücke an.

„Hermine, beruhige dich. Was ist passiert? Wer ist er?"

„DRACO, verdammt."

Hermine weinte weiterhin bitterlich in Ginnys Armen während ihr so langsam dämmerte was gestern Nacht wohl passiert sein musste.

AN: ;) So, wenn ihr wissen möchtet wie es weiter geht, dann schreibt nur kurz ein Review und ich mach mich direkt ans nächste Kapitel. ^^

Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler dürfen behalten werden. ^^

Lg Eure Jacky


	2. Erinnerungsversuch Part I

Erinnerungsversuche Part I

Ginny versuchte verzweifelt ihr Freundin zu trösten. Es schien ein auswegloses unterfangen zu werden.

"Mine, was ist mit Malfoy? Hat er dir etwas angetan? Wenn ich dieses Frettchen in die Finger bekomme, dann..."

Hermine schaute ihre Freundin tränenverschmiert an.

"Ja...nein...ich denke nicht... und irgendwie doch... sieh dich doch nur mal um" schluchzte Hermine und lies den Kopf hängen.

Zum ersten mal schaute sich Ginny in dem Zimmer um. Es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass hier mehr gewesen sein musste als eine harmlose Nacht alleine mit ein paar Büchern.

"Du und dieses Frettchen? Ich kanns nicht fassen." Ginny schaute ihre Freundin scharf an.

"Niemals. Was denkst du von mir."

Ginny stand auf und fischte einen BH vom Boden. "Scheint mir aber anders zu sein. Wie konntest du nur? Und das ausgerechnet mit ihm?"

Hermine liefen erneut die Tränen. "Ich weiß ja nicht mal, ob wir was gemacht haben und ich möchte es auch gar nicht wissen. Alleine die Vorstellung ist schon schlimm genug."

Ginny sah sich erneut um.

"Ok, tief durchatmen. Du gehst erstmal ins Badezimmer und machst dich fertig. Ich räume in der Zeit auf und dann überlegen wir weiter."

Sie nickte stumm und Ginny half ihr auf die Beine. Schweigend verließ sie ihr Zimmer ins angrenzende kleine Badezimmer. Es dauerte etwas und Ginny hörte das Rauschen der Dusche.

~Also gut, dann wollen wir mal. Malfoy also...ich wusste gar nicht, dass Mine auf ihn steht und er auf Mine...na wenn das mal nicht noch viel Ärger geben wird...~

Ginny hing ihren Gedanken nach, während sie ihren Zauberstab schwang und somit die kaputte Gardienenstange wieder an ihren rechten Platz rückte. Die Bücher und den Schreibtisch räumte sie so auf. Nach getaner Arbeit ging sie in den Kaminraum und setzte dort eine Kanne Tee auf. Sie goß gerade eine Tasse Kamille für ihre Freundin ein, als diese auch schon den Raum betrat.

Ihre Augen waren noch leicht gerötet, aber zumindest strahlten sie Entschlossenheit aus. Sie setzte sich aufs Sofa vor dem Kamin und zog die Beine an den Körper. Ginny reichte ihr die Tasse und setzte sich neben sie.

"Und nun?"

Hermine nippte an ihrem Tee und schaute danach in die Tasse.

"Nichts."

Ginny war verwirrt. "Wie nichts?"

"Ginny überleg doch mal. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Malfoy und ich wirklich...du weißt schon was hatten? Soll ich ihm mitten in der Großen Halle drauf ansprechen, was er nackt in meinen Räumen zu suchen hatte? Damit würde ich ihn nur wütender machen. Und ein wütender Malfoy, der auf Rache gesinnt ist, ist das letzte was ich brauche. Also werde ich nichts unternehmen. Es einfach auf sich beruhen lassen. Es ist ja auch nichts passiert."

Ginny war schockiert. "Ist das dein ernst? Du spinnst doch. Du kannst nicht einfach so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen. Du weißt ja nichtmal ob da was gewesen ist."

"Ebend. Es ist doch auch nichts gewesen."

"Hermine, ich kanns nicht glauben. Ist es dir wirklich egal, wie dieses arrogante Frettchen in dein Bett gekommen ist und zwar nackt?"

Hermine musste schlucken. Natürlich war es ihr nicht egal.

"Ginny bitte. Ich habe mich so entschieden. Es ist das Beste so."

"Das Beste für wen? Vielleicht hat man dich betäubt. Gegen deinen Willen besitz von dir ergriffen."

Hermine starrte weiterhin in ihre Tasse.

"Tust du mir einen gefallen Ginny?" Hermine sah ihre Freundin an.

"Lass mich alleine. Und rede da mit keinem drüber. Ich muss da selber erst einmal drüber nachdenken."

~Und mit Malfoy reden~

"Ok Mine. Aber bitte komm sofort zu mir, wenn was ist. Und überleg dir wirklich, es so auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Es ist nicht normal."

"Danke." Hermine quälte sich ein lächeln auf die Lippen, drückte ihre Freundin an sich und geleitete sie zur Tür.

Auf dem Absatz drehte sie sich um und fasste sich an den Kopf.

~Was habe ich gestern nur gemacht? Wie konnte es soweit kommen?~

Sie machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Sofa und ließ sich fallen. Sie schloß die Augen und ging in Gedanken den gestrigen Tag noch einmal durch.

Morgens: Unterricht, Mittags: Unterricht, Nachittags: Quidditch-Duell G/S, Abends: ?

Was war gestern Abend passiert? Sie wusste noch, dass sie auf dem Weg zum Duelliertraining mit Snape gewesen war. Und unterwegs traf sie auf Malfoy. Aber dann?

Sie seufzte. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein.


	3. Draco und Blaise

AN/ Ein KLEIN wenig Vorgeschmack auf das, was noch kommen wird. Hier leicht angedeutetes Rating M.

Draco und Blaise

Draco war gerade auf dem Weg zu seinen Räumlichkeiten als ihm Blaise über den Weg gelaufen ist.

"Man Kumpel, wo kommst du denn her? Muss ja wild gewesen sein?"

"Halt die Fresse, nerv nicht und mach den Weg frei."

"So ein schlechter Fick?" Blaise grinste ihn an.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und nannte der Ratte sein Passwort. Sofort sprang diese bei Seite und lies ihn hinein. Blaise folgte ihm unaufgefordert.

"Habe ich dir erlaubt, deine nervtötende Gestalt hier rein zu bugsieren?" Draco warf seine Jacke und die Krawatte über die Sofalehne und schwang sich auf dieses.

Blaise nahm ihm im Sessel gegenüber platz und amüsierte sich köstlich über den sichtlich schlechtgelaunten Draco.

"Komm schon Draco, bei wem bist gestern gelandet?"

Draco fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. "Das geht dich verdammt nochmal nichts an und nun schwing deinen Arsch hier raus. Du weißt wo die Tür ist."

Blaise zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Au man, dass muss dir ja verdammt peinlich sein, wenn du nicht prahlen willst. Also wer war es?"

"Zabini, wenn du nicht gleich die Fresse hälst, zwing ich dich dazu."

Draco stand auf und ging Richtung Badezimmer. "Wenn ich wieder komme bist du gefälligst verschwunden, verstanden?"

Blaise stand auf: "Wie du meinst. Der Hasenzahn wirds wohl kaum gewesen sein."

Draco stopte in der Bewegung. "Nein, ich fass es nicht. Der Hasenzahn? Lockenkopf und Besserwisserin Granger?" Blaise lachte laut.

"Halt die Klappe. Dieses elende Schlammblut darf nicht mal in die Nähe meines Körpers kommen."

"Alter, erzähl."

"Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen. Und nun verpiss dich bevor ich mich vergesse und alle Freundschaft in den Wind schieße."

"ok, ok. Ich geh ja schon." Blaise verließ kopfschüttelnd seine Räumlichkeiten.

Draco setzte seinen Weg zum Badezimmer fort und zog sich dort aus. Er schaute sein Spiegelbild an und war von sich selbst angewiedert. Wie konnte er nur? Wie konnte er mit dem dreckigsten und besserwisserischen Schlammblut aus dem verhassten Haus ficken?

Er wünschte sich sehr, er hätte es nicht getan. Hätte keine Schande über sich und seine Familie gebracht. Doch die kleinen getrockneten Blutflecken an seinem Glied logen nicht.

Er hatte es getan. Sie hatten es getan...und vorallem hatte er sie entjungfert. Ein grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Er, der große Draco Malfoy hat die kleine, schüchterne Gryffindor geknackt.

Auch wenn er keine genaue Erinnerung an den Abend hatte, so war diese Tatsache nicht von der Hand zu weisen gewesen.

~Ich muss wissen, was passiert ist. Wie hat sich mich nur dazu gebracht? Ich sollte gleich zu Severus gehen und mich checken lassen.~

Er stieg unter die Dusche und genoß die Wärme des Wassers auf seinem Körper. Er schloß die Augen und in seinem Geiste tauchte das Bild eine vor Erregung schwitzenden Hermine auf, die ihm lustvoll und in Extase seinen Namen entgegen stöhnte.

Sein Herzschlag erhöhte sich und seine Hand wanderte tiefer zu seinem erigierten Schwanz. Doch bevor er anfing sich selbst zu befriedigen öffnete er seine Augen, drehte das Wasser auf kalt und beendete das, wofür er in die Dusche gekommen war.

"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Dieses Schlammblut...was für ein kranker Zauber ist das?"

Er zog sich schnell an und verließ seinen Raum in Richtung des Kerkers zu Snape.


End file.
